The Jurassic Twins
by Shadow-and-Spirit
Summary: Landon and Salem Grant are the twins of Dr. Alan Grant. While staying with their father, they get an invitation to a park that would forever change the lives of the twins. Things don't go according to plans though. Now on the island Salem has an 11 year old boy crushing on her, separation anxiety from her twin, and or course man eating dinosaurs chasing them. What could go wrong?
1. Summary

Landon and Salem Grant are the twins of Dr. Alan Grant. Their parents had a divorce when Landon and Salem were only little. While staying with their father, they get an invitation to a park that would forever change the lives of Landon and Salem. Things don't go according to plans though. Now on the island Salem has an 11 year old boy crushing on her, separation anxiety from her twin, and or course man eating dinosaurs chasing them. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 1: Scars of Healing

Alan hated children. He found them annoying, smelly, noisy, and he of course found them too expensive. Overall he never wanted any. When Landon and Salem was born, Alan found they weren't like regular children that he met. As much as he hated to admit it, they were more like him than his ex wife. The twins were deep thinkers, reserved, and quiet. The twins usually only stayed with the other. They didn't talk much to anyone other than each other, but the two were nevertheless extremely sweet and caring. They didn't say much, but they were always looking out for each other and everyone around them.

It pained Alan to be away from the twins. They were the only children he had found to like- no love. He loved the twins, but his ex wife got them in the divorce. The thing with his ex wife was that she was selfish, cold, and cruel. She only wanted the twins because she knew Alan wanted to have them. She didn't want to have kids either. She was going to give the twins up. Had the papers all set and ready, but she made the mistake of letting Alan hold them. Since then the twins had Alan wrapped around their fingers.

Alan's ex wife had made sure that Alan never got to see them. And he hasn't. Not for 11 years. Now the twins are turning 17 and Alan can't even remember what they look like, a thought that pained him every day. He missed seeing his children. The only children that were exceptions to his 'I hate children' statement.

Days like today made Alan think about his twins. The air was still hot, humid, and dusty, but the air held a fresh wind. On these days Alan liked to just sit by his bones, drink a beer, and think about the two little 6 year olds he hasn't seen now for 11 years. Alan hasn't remarried, but he has started dating. This time getting to know the woman before putting the dreaded ring on her finger. Her name is Ellie Sattler and she was everything Alan wasn't. She loved kids and she was extremely outgoing. She was always so happy and always found the good side of things. Where he got frustrated, she got amused. When he got angry, she got calming. When he got sad, she got comforting. When he got happy, she got excited. They were two sides of a coin. Yin and Yang. Always balancing each other out. But no matter how much Alan was falling for her, he did not want another Marcy. Marcy being his, as he calls her, wicked ex wife. He knew he was being ridiculous. Ellie was nothing like Marcy, but he was still hesitant on going deep into the relationship.

Alan suddenly jumped from his place in the hot sad as he felt soft, delicate hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay, Alan?" Ellie asked worried. She has seen that look before on Alan. It was the look of a man thinker deeply and getting tangled in gloomy thoughts. Ellie hated that look on Alan. Hated the gloomy thoughts corrupting his mind.

"Hmm." Alan said glancing at her. "I'm fine. I…." He trailed off unsure if he should say it. He never told Ellie about Landon and Salem, his twin children.

"What is it Alan?" Ellie asked pushing the air lovingly away from his face.

"I was just thinking about something from my past, that's all." He said, chickening out. He was afraid of telling Ellie about his kids. Afraid she would hate him for not fighting hard enough for them or for not telling her about them. These thoughts always haunted Alan.

"Alan." Ellie said giving him the look that says she knows he's lying. Alan gave a small smile at the woman, always surprised in how observant the woman was.

"I used to be married." He started as he started out at the dig site. Ellie laced her fingers with Alan's as she sat down ready to hear the story.

"What happened?" She asked after he didn't continue. Alan gave a sigh and glanced at her quickly before looking back out at the horizon.

"She got pregnant. She didn't want them, and you know me I hate kids." Ellie gave a small smile knowing that to be the truth. "We were going to give them up. She was pregnant with twins." He said and Ellie looked at him surprised.

"But you didn't?" She questioned. Alan looked at her.

"When they were born the doctors said they never once cried. They didn't make a sound. I… I held them and it…" He trailed off unsure on how to explain how he felt the moment he held the two beings he helped bring into the world.

"So you called the adoption off." Ellie guessed, knowing what Alan was getting at. Alan gave a small nod.

"Yes. Marcy…" Alan sighed and looked back out at the horizon. "She wasn't happy. She hated kids more than I did. It wasn't until a few years after they were born I realized how much she did. We got into fights often about how she needed to care more the twins. In the end we signed the divorce paper and went to court. I thought that was the end of it and that it would be easy." He said.

"But it wasn't?" She asked and Alan shook his head.

"She didn't give the kids up like I thought she would. Instead she fought to have them. I never got why until a few years ago. She only wanted the kids because I did. In the end she got them, but I haven't seen them in years." He said and Ellie squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure you tried your best. Maybe one day she'll let you see them again." Ellie said and Alan gave a small smile.

"It's best not to dwell on the past. We have work to do." He said as he stood up. Ellie smiled and stood up with him.

"Don't worry so much, Alan. You'll grow older faster." She said and Alan laughed before the two headed off back to their bones.

…..

Landon Grant stood with his suitcase in his hand as his mother sat on the couch drunk, like she normally was. Landon was a tall kid of just 17. With light brown hair combed up showing off his navy blue eyes. He had tan skin and was dressed in a pair of dusty tan cargo pants, a pair of boots, and a light white cotton long sleeved shirt with three buttons near the neck. He had a black dusty leather jacket on with two white stripes going down each sleeve.

Beside him stood Salem Grant. Long crimson red hair that fell like a silk curtain down her back to her butt, with her big baby blue eyes sparkling brightly against her pale freckled skin. She was petite and rather short. With a curvy lean frame and full lips, she was beautiful for her age. She too was 17 with her own suitcase beside her and a backpack on her back. It was an army green canvas backpack with a tightening string made of thick leather and with thick wide straps. Landon had a similar one, but a dark brown color resting on one shoulder.

"Mom." Landon called making the very aged woman look up. Her once beautiful red hair was now a dull ugly pale red and her once bright navy blue eyes were a dull greyish color. Her flawless pale freckled skin was now ashy and wrinkled. All from years of drinking and smoking. Both twins now have asthma.

The woman looked at them with a dead look. "We can't do this anymore." Landon said his voice thick with the British accent he had picked up since he had moved to London with his mother and sister. "I found dad's number. I'm calling him and telling him we are going to be staying with him. I got Salem's and I's past ports and we're going to be going on the next flight to Montana." He said and their mother looked at him shocked.

"Don't try telling us not to either. We already got the tickets. We're going mom and that's final." Salem said as their mother stood.

"You aren't going. You are staying here and that's final." Mercy Merchant said as she threw a vodka bottle right at Landon hitting him in the face.

"Landon!" Salem screamed running to her brother, whose left eye has a huge bleeding cut going down it. Salem turned to her mother and glared. "We are never coming back. Not to London. Not to this house. And especially not to you." She snapped coldly before helping Landon stand and grab their backs. "Goodbye mother." Salem said as she pulled her bleeding brother out the front down.

"Where do you think you are going?! You can't leave!" There mother yelled as Salem flagged down a cab. She turned one final time towards her mother.

"Watch me."

…..

Alan Grant stood near the pick up area, nervously twirling his hands. It's been 11 years since he has seen his two children. He honestly didn't know what to expect when he got their call. Salem told him how Landon got hurt and how the two of them were coming to stay with him for awhile. Alan was curious on what Salem had meant by 'Landon got hurt', but he knew it would be best to see Landon before asking.

Ellie had asked if he wanted her to come with him, but he felt that this was something he had to do for himself. Now he stood with a button up long sleeved green shirt with a white long sleeved cotton shirt underneath. Both shirts rolled up past his elbows. He had a pair of dusty tan jeans on with his favorite hat and boots on.

He stood waiting for any sign of the two children he has long since dreamed to see again, when he saw them. At first his eyes passed over them, but came back when he reorganize the girl's blue eyes as his own and the boy's hair color as his own also. The two looked around, obviously for him and Alan knew it had to be his Landon and Salem. Who else could it be.

Alan took a deep breath and started over to the two kids. Landon was dressed in similar clothes as he was before, except his shirt was now a blue long sleeved cotton shirt with his leather jacket over it. Salem had on a pair of jeans, a white cotton tank top, and her boots with her own dusty black leather jacket on that was similar to her brother's. "Landon? Salem?" The two of them looked up and Salem's bubblegum pink lips lit up into a big smile at seeing her father walking over.

"Daddy." She said as she ran over and hugged her father tightly. "I missed you so much." She said and Alan smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too Sale." Alan said as he glanced up to see Landon walking over. He had a large cut going over his left eye and going above and below the eye also. Alan pulled away from his daughter. He took Landon's face in his hands. "What happened?" Alan demanded at seeing it was deep with stitches and still bright red. Like it had happened recently. Landon pulled out of his father's grip and faked a smile.

"Nothing dad, just an accident-

"Landon, I can tell when you're lying. You smile the fakest smile." Alan says seriously, causing Landon to smile at his father. "What happen Lan. I can tell this isn't an accident." He said as he examined the cut.

"Dad-

"Landon Michael Grant tell me what happened." Alan demanded no joking at all. Landon glanced down, knowing his father wouldn't let it go. Landon gave a sigh and glanced back up at his father. His father was a good 3 inches taller than him. Making Landon 5'10". Salem was only 5'3".

Landon looked at his father and sighed. "Mom." Was all Landon said, but it was all Alan needed to hear. Alan's frown said it all. He was angry, but not at the twins. At Marcy.

"How?" Alan asked causing Landon to look down once more.

"We told her we were leaving to stay with you and…" He trailed off unsure what to say.

"She threw the damn beer bottle at him." Salem said stepping in and holding her brother's hand. Landon was always the quiet one. More nervous, more shy, more socially awkward. Salem was more outspoken, fiercely protective, and even though she isn't a chatterbox or anything like that she still was one hell of a hothead.

"How about we get you two home and I'll call your mother." Alan said making the twins give each other nervous looks. "Don't worry. I won't cause no problem for you two." He said seeing their worried looks. "Come on." He said helping Salem, by grabbing her suitcase. He went to get Landon's, but he shook his head.

"I can get it dad." Landon said give a small smile to him and grabbing his. Alan gave him a smile back and lead them to his car. Even though years have went by they were all still comfortable talking to one another. Still a family. Nothing was going to change that.


	3. Chapter 2: Three Weeks Later

It's been three weeks since the twins have been staying with their father. Alan had called Marcy to find she was in a car crash a few hours after the twins left London. She was in critical condition, but once she was awake the divorce lawyers will be able to get her to sign custody of the twins to Alan. While she is in the coma they will be staying with him either way.

Alan has gotten both children back involved with his work. When they had still been living with him he used to take them to the dig site all the time. Both kids are interested in Paleontology and both still remember every single dinosaur from the jurassic and cretaceous period. Landon's favorite was the Ankylosaurus, while Salem loves the Brachiosaurus. Both amazing vegetarian dinosaurs. If the twins had to pick a favorite carnivorous dinosaur both would say the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

They liked the Velociraptor too, but it wasn't their favorite like it was for their father. At the moment both twins were helping their father uncover one. "This will turn out great." Alan said causing the twins to smile.

"Ya. Too bad we haven't found any t-rexs. Those would be amazing to find." Landon says as he looked around the dig site. Landon was dressed in a white cotton t-shirt, a pair of army green cargo pants, and his boots. He had sunglasses over his blue eyes and a crooked grin on his face as he eyed the student working with Ellie. "After all meat eaters are the best." Landon says as his eyes traveled up the girl's long tanned legs.

"Landon eyes on the dinosaurs not the girls." Salem said making Alan chuckle and Landon roll his eyes. Since getting away from their mother Landon was slowly losing his social awkwardness. He barely had it anymore, but he was still very quiet and nervous. He wasn't as shy as he used to be either. That being most likely because he had to get used to working with strangers for the past three weeks.

"Says the girl who still can't keep her eyes off-

"Landon shut up." Salem said hitting Landon on the head knocking his sunglasses off and almost onto the precious skeleton.

"Salem, Landon, if you two are going to fight then take it away from the skeleton." Alan said just barely catching Landon's sunglasses.

"Sorry dad." Landon said taking the glasses back.

"Sorry daddy." Salem said. Landon eyes met Salem's and he gave her a wicked grin. Salem left eye has healed, but now scarred over. Landon actually liked it, believing it made him look cooler. Salem always made fun of him about that idea. The twins were always in sync with one another and very close, but that didn't stop them from making fun of each other and messing around like regular brothers and sisters.

"This is the first carnivorous juvenile we have found here." This area was a nesting ground for the dinosaurs, but they had so far only found vegetarian dinosaur baby skeletons. This baby raptor was a big find for the group and especially for Alan. The twins couldn't help, but smile at the happiness coming off their father.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again!" A man called making all three of the Grants look over at him.

"Hmm at least we'll know how great our last name will sound when we become paleontologists." Landon said making his father chuckle.

"Come on you two." Alan said standing up and helping Salem up. Salem was in jean shorts, a white cotton flowy tank top, and her boots. Her hair was pulled back and put through a red baseball cap that she absolutely adores. She loves her hat like Alan loves his. Landon doesn't like hats because it flattens his hair. He prefers to wear his favorite sunglasses instead.

Alan headed down the hill with his twins behind him. Ellie came over and wrapped a red bandana around his neck as he says, "I hate computers." Landon nod in agreement. He got his computer hatred and his 'not machine compatible' status from his father. Salem didn't have a problem with computers and like Ellie she didn't mind them.

The twins met Ellie the day they moved in with their father. They were surprised to hear their father was dating again and were slightly afraid that Ellie would be like their mother, but in fact Ellie was more of a mother than Marcy was. The twins both came to the understanding that Ellie was amazing. She unofficially took the twins in as her own.

"The feelings mutual." Ellie said making Salem laugh and Landon to shake his head.

"Computers are evil." Landond said making the group laugh.

"Come on Lan, let's get this nightmare over with." Alan said as he wrapped an arm around Landon's shoulders making the teen give a small smile. Landon and Salem both had graduated last year due to their late birthdays. Landon's birthday was on Christmas, while Salem's birthday was on Christmas Eve. Salem was born 11:45, while Landon's birthday is midnight over the next day. They already graduated and once summer was over they were going to be going to the same college their father teaches at because they want to stay close to him. Both were following in his footsteps.

The group moved towards the screen as the man fired the rod into the ground. The rod would shoot off and have the radar bounce off the bone, allowing you to know how big around the skeleton is and possible its condition. If it works it will save a lot of time it takes to uncover it without knowing. "How long does it usually take?" Ellie asks the man as the four of them gathered around the screen.

"It should bring an immediate return." The man said and Landon crossed his arms, not liking using computers. Alan glanced at his son and felt the same feeling.

"You shoot the radar into the ground with the rod, and bone bounces the image back." The guy said to the group, but Salem already knew this. "Bounces it back," The man pushed a button and the skeleton appeared. "This new program is incredible. A few more years' development, and we won't even need to dig anymore." Landon pouted.

"But that takes the fun out of it." He said making Ellie and Salem laugh.

"Where's the fun in that?" Alan asks making everyone behind him laugh too.

"It's a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer." Salem leaned over for a closer look. Landon notice the guy's eyes travel off the computer to below Salem's chest making Landon glare hard at the man and bite his tongue until it bled, not to snap at the man. Landon was okay with his sister liking guys, but he didn't like pervs like that. As if suddenly sensing Landon's anger Alan stepped in between his daughter and the man.

Ellie moved forward too, but she did it to get a better look. "Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Velociraptor?" Ellie questioned as she looked at Alan.

"Good shape too." Alan said nodding. "It's five, six feet high, I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the extraordinary-" Alan touched the screen making it go all staticy for a minute.

Salem giggled as Landon glared at the machine. "I really hate computers." He said as Alan frowned.

"What'd I do?" He asks making Salem giggle more.

"You touched it." Ellie said and even Landon laughed.

"Hell, they got it in for me." Alan said and Landon laughed.

"Me too." Landon said causing more people to laugh.

Alan smiled at his son and got back to work. "And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrist. It's no wonder these guys learned to fly." Alan said, the group behind Alan laughed. Landon glanced over and raised an eyebrow at them. "No, seriously. Well, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bone, turned backwards, just like a bird. Look at the vertebra, full of air sacs and hollows, just like a bird. And even the word 'raptor' means 'bird of prey'." Alan explained. Landon looked back at the raptor and smirked.

"Common raptors are said to be turkeys now." He said making everyone else laughed.

"That doesn't look very scary." The group turned to see a chubby boy standing there. Landon rolled his eyes as Salem crossed her arms glaring at the boy.

"It would if it was hunting you." Salem said and the boy gave her annoyed look.

"More like a six foot turkey." The boy said to Salem making her red hair almost spark.

"A turkey huh?" His father asked as he step towards the boy. "Okay, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period. You get your first look at this six foot turkey as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing its head. And you keep still because you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement, like a t-rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move." Alan said making Landon smirk.

"But no, not a velociraptor." Alan went on to say. "You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's where the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the sides." Alan moved his two fingers together make his point. He gets the boy's attention as he stared at Alan now. "From the other two raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see. He uses coordinated attack patterns, and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this." Alan pulled out his raptor claw. "A six inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say. No, no." He put the claw between his fingers making the boy's eyes widen hugely. "He slashes at you here or here." Doing slash marks on the chest and thighs. "Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. The whole thing takes about 4 seconds." The boy looked ready to cry and the boys found it not funny, but right. The boy ought to learn to respect these deadly animals. "So you know, try to show a little respect." Alan said before walking away, leaving the kid modified.

Landon smirked at the kid and went after his father with Salem and Ellie in tow. Landon caught up with his father as did Salem and Ellie. "Hey, Alan," Ellie said walking beside him now. "If you wanted to scare the kid, you could have pulled a gun on him." She said making Landon laugh.

"Oh come on, Ellie. It was so worth it." Landon said making Ellie shake her head at him.

"As funny as it was, Lan, dad it was still harsh." Salem said.

"Yeah, I know, kids." Alan said shaking his head. "You want one of those?" He asked none of them in particular.

"Yup." Salem said with a dreamy smile. Landon rolled his eyes.

"There's no such thing as prince charming, Sal." She just waved him off.

"I don't want _that_ kid," Ellie laughed. "But a breed of a child, Alan, could be intriguing. I mean, what's so wrong with kids." Ellie said making Landon roll his eyes.

"Oh, Ellie, look." Alan started. "They're noisey-

"Annoying, messy" Landon went on to say.

"Expensive." Alan finished.

"Cheap. Cheap." Ellie said shaking her head.

"They smell." Landon burst into laughter at that one.

"Dad, just stop while you're ahead." Landon chuckled.

"They do not smell!" Ellie said making Salem snap out of her daydream.

"Some of them smell!" Alan said and Salem raised a red eyebrow.

"Give me a break!" Ellie said and Landon chuckled.

"Babies smell." Alan said just as the sound of a helicopter came.

"Come on." Landon said quickly.

"Cover the site!" Ellie shouted as she sprinted to the site.

"Cover the dig!" Alan yelled as he ran to the helicopter pilot demanding for the thing to shut down. "Tell to shut down! Shut down!" Alan yelled, but the pilot just pointed to the trailer. Alan glanced back and forth before running to the trailer.

Landon and Salem managed to cover the dig sites just in time. The twins looked around, but couldn't see their father. The twins quickly hurried and went into the trailer. "Not just for kids-everyone." A strange old man said as the twins walked into the trailer. Alan and Ellie turned upon hearing the door open and close. "Oh hello." The man said and Landon just nod, going back into his shell.

"This is my kids Landon and Salem." Alan said standing up and going to their side.

"Well hello." The man said with a smile. "I'm John Hammond." He said holding out a hand.

"Salem Grant." Salem said as she shook his hand.

"Landon." Landon too shook his hand also.

"Right as I was saying. We're going to open next year. Well, unless the lawyers kill me first. I don't care for lawyers do you?" He asked.

"Never met any." The twins said together as Alan and Ellie nod in agreement.

"Well, I'm afraid I do. There's a particular pebble in my shoe, represents my investors. Says that they insist on outside opinions."

"What kind of opinions?" Ellie asks.

"Well, their kind, not to put too fine a point on it." Hammond said making the twins look at each other. "Your kind." He said to Ellie and Alan. "Let's face it, you two are the top minds in your particular fields. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park you know, give a wee testimonial on the park. I could get back on schedule." He said making Landon cross his arms.

"Why would they care what my father thinks?" Landon asked curious on what this is all about. He gathered that it is some nature park of some sorts, but of what or for what?

"What kind of park is it exactly?" Salem asked.

"It's right up Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler's alley." Hammond said making the twins look at each other. "Look, why don't you four come down for the weekend?" Hammond asked making the twins eyes widen. "I would love the opinion of a paleontologist and a paleobotanist. Plus three teens." The guy said making Landon lookup.

"Three?" He questioned.

"Yes a crazy mathematician's daughter will be coming as well." Hammond said. "I've got a jet standing by at Chateau." Hammond said, but Landon couldn't help, but think of the daughter. Salem rolled her eyes and looked at Hammond.

"We just dug up a new dinosaur." Alan said starting to protest.

Hammond poured himself another glass of champagne. "I'll compensate you by fully funding your dig… for a further three years." He said making their jaws dropped. That was a lot of money.

"So, where's the plain." Ellie said once she snapped out of shock.

"Yeah okay." Alan nod coming out of it as well. Alan looked at Ellie excited as the twins did the same.

"Cheers." Hammond said as they all clicked their glasses together. A trip of a lifetime, was what all of them thought.


	4. Chapter 3:Started With A Single Mosquito

The twins sat beside each other with their father sitting beside Landon and Ellie sitting beside Alan. Across from sat John Hammond, some lawyer looking guy, a rockstar, and a rockstar's daughter. The lawyer was in an off grey suit with a brown pattern tie, a white dress shirt with thin blue stripes, with a hat on and a brief case. The rockstar looking guy was dressed all in black. Black leather jacket, black button down shirt, black jean, black belt, and black shoes. He had black hair swept back and glasses on his face. The rockstar's daughter was also in all black. She had a black button up shirt over a red tank top, black rocker girl boots, and black jeans. She had thick black hair that fell straight to her mid-back. Her hair was was done and she had sunglasses over emerald green eyes. She was rather beautiful. Landon found he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Until Salem elbowed him right in the ribs making him wince. She just smiled and pretend she didn't do it. "So you two dig up dinosaurs?" The rockstar asked making Landon roll his eyes.

"Well, we try to anyways." Alan said, causing the guy to chuckle to himself.

"You'll have to excuse Dr. Malcolm, he suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician." Mr. Hammond said making the girl beside Malcolm giggle. Malcolm rolled his eyes and looked down at the girl beside him.

"Chaotician." Malcolm corrected making Landon raise an eyebrow at the man. "John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly when it's about his science project."He explained. Landon could care less for this dude and his Chaos. Salem on the other hand was just confused. She shared a confused look with her father and Ellie.

"Codswallop Ian. You've never been able to sufficiently explain your concern about the island." Hammond said dismissively.

"Oh John, John. Because of the behaviors of the system in Phase Space?" He asked and to the twins it was Doctor Seuss to them.

"A load, if I may say so myself, of fashionable number crunching." Landon snickered getting a grin from his father.

"Is not." He said reminding Landon of a little kid yelling at his sibling saying it's her fault and not his. "Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, you've heard of the Chaos Theory?" Ian Malcolm asked, but all four of them just shook their heads.

"No? Nonlinear equations? Strange attractions?" He asked, but they all just shrugged. This caused him to laugh. "I refuse to believe that you two aren't familiar with the concept of attraction!" He said pointing to Ellie and Salem, but Salem was more offended than anything else. She had guys always telling her how beautiful she was, but she wanted someone who commented on her brains or something more important than her looks.

"I heard of it, but I find it all meaninglessly. Who cares about attractions or looks. Those things are all stupid." Salem said making Landon smirk. Sure he looked at a girl for her looks, but he never flirted or liked a girl just for her looks, in fact when it comes down to it, looks are the last thing he looks for.

The twins could tell they surprised Malcolm's daughter, which Landon liked. Hammond laughed, shaking his head as he looked at the lawyer. "I bring scientists, you bring a rockstar." He said making the lawyer glare darkly at him. Right off the bat Landon could tell he wasn't going to like him. Landon was good with people. He could tell, as annoying as Malcolm was, he wasn't exactly a bad guy. The lawyer, however… Landon could see the selfishness in him from a mile away. He would kill just to protect himself. Those people are worse than garbage.

Just then Hammon sat up quickly and excitedly. "There it is." He said. Landon pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head and looked out. He heard a soft gasp making him look over to see the girl was looking at his eye in shock.

"That's a nasty cut you got." Malcolm said. "How'd that happen?" He asked. Landon was a secretive person. He liked to keep his things private and so he didn't want so stranger asking him about something so personal, so he just shrugged and looked back out the window.

"It's none of your business." Salem snapped surprising Ellie, who had never seen the protective side of her, and surprised Malcolm.

Just then the helicopter suddenly dropped making Salem practically jump into Landon's lap. She hated flying, but this was ten times worst. "Ow! Sale!" Landon said as her nails dug into his neck, where she had her arms wrapped around. He pulled her off him just as the plane landed. He missed what Hammond said, but at that moment he could care less.

He got out of the helicopter and put his fingers to his neck to see bits of blood. He rolled his eyes and helped his sister down. "You're a menace, you know that." He said making her blush from embarrassment. Alan walked up and wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"It happens to everyone, just like Landon with his fear of heights." Landon rolled his eyes.

"Ya, but I don't become a cat and climb a person like a tree." He said making her glare at him.

Three jeeps. In the first one Hammon sat with the driver and the lawyer. In the second jeep was the driver, Alan, Malcolm, and Ellie. In the last was the twins and the girl, who they had yet to official introduce.

The jeeps took off and headed up the hill. The twins sat in the back in silence until the girl turned around. "I'm Beth." She said making Landon lookup. "Beth Malcolm."

"Landon Grant." Landon said and Beth gave him a smile.

"Salem Grant." Salem said next and to her surprised Beth gave her a smile too. Most people who her brother finds worth staring at tends to hate her, not his fault. She was surprised this girl liked her enough to give such a happy smile to. Salem had a feeling she was going to like this girl.

The jeeps drove through huge fences with 10,00 volts in them. "Wow why would they need such volts and height?" Landon asked as he looked up at them.

"Who knows." Salem replied. "But be some pretty big animals." She said and he nod in agreement.

The jeeps stopped making them all look at one another confused. "Why did we stop?" Beth asked.

"Look around." The driver said and they soon did. Salem gasped and started jumping up and down.

"Lan! Landon! Lanny! Look!" She said pointing wildly.

"Calm down, Sale. Jeez." He said before turning. His eyes went huge.

"Oh… that's why." He said seeing the Brachiosaurus. "Look, Sale you finally get to see a real lived Bracki." He said making Salem blush. She has a stuff animal of a brachiosaurus and she named him Bracki at the age of 3. Landon had made fun of her ever since.

"Shut up, Lan." She grumbled crossing her arms and pouting. Beth leaned over and whispered.

"Don't worry we all have our embarrassing memories. I used to call Dinosaurs rinos." She said making Salem giggle. Landon rolled his eyes, knowing these girls were going to turn into giggling gossiping teens. 'It happens to all the good ones' Landon thought grumpily.

"I wonder how Mr. Hammond did it." Beth said looking up at the tall beings. "I mean he told my pa that he was going to be making a park for a bunch of different kinds of dinosaurs, but my pa said it was close to impossible to be done." She said.

"Mr. Hammond has been working on it for years." The driver said as they started driving once again.

"It must have taken him a long time." Salem said looking back at the Brachiosauruses.

The group was lead into a building that looked to have a huge museum in it. The group was lead down the hall to a small house movie theater. Landon sat beside his father as Salem sat beside her mother. Behind them the lawyer sat behind Salem with Hammond beside him. On the other side of Hammond was Malcolm with his daughter beside him.

"What do you think?" Alan whispered to Landon and Ellie.

"We're screwed." Landon joked, causing his father to chuckle.

"I think he means we're out of the job." She said making Salem giggle.

"Don't you mean extinct?" Malcolm joked making Landon roll his eyes. His father smiled at this and looked forward. Hammond started a film.

"Hello." Hammond said as the film came on.

"Hello John." Landon raised an eyebrow as he say another John on the tv talking to the real John. Overall it was rather strange to Landon.

"Kid are you really going to wear the sunglasses all day?" His father whispered quietly to him making Landon glance over. "I know you're self conscious, but it only brings more attention to you." Landon gave a sigh and took his sunglasses off. Storing them inside his boot, where he has enough room for them. "I'm just trying to help, Lan." Alan said making Landon.

"I know." He said. He looked up to see John trying to make it look like he's taking some blood from the tv John. Landon shook his head with a small chuckle.

"He sure is strange." Landon whispered making his father nod.

"Oooh! John, that hurt." The tv John said making Salem giggle. Ellie smiled at the young girl. Even though she isn't Ellie's, Ellie still loves her as her own. Ellie wrapped an arm around the young teen, causing Salem to rest her head on Ellie's shoulder, while watching.

"Relax, John, it's all apart of the miracle of cloning." The real John said.

"Cloned from what?" Alan leaned over to Ellie to speak, when suddenly two more Johns appeared on the screen. This caused the four in the front to lean forward. "Loy extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand."

"Not without massive sequence gaps." Malcolm says as he leans over to listen too with his daughter.

"Then how did they do it?" Landon asked.

"That is what I want to find out." Alan said truthfully.

"Paleo-DNA from what source?" Ellie asked making Salem lean over.

"Where on earth would you ever get a 100 million year old dinosaur's blood?" She asked.

"What about mosquitos?" They all turned to face Beth. "I mean they draw blood from us. Can't they have Dinosaur blood in them?" She asked. Landon gave a frown.

"Ya, sure I guess that could work, but then you have to question where you get a 100 million year old mosquito with the blood of a dinosaur." Landon said.

"Well somethings are turn into Amber, couldn't that have worked?" Salem pitched in.

"That's it. But how do they do it. I mean a little bit of blood from a fossilized mosquito won't have the complete DNA sequence." Alan said.

"What? What? Oh, well, Nr DNA! Where did you come from?" The John on tv said making them all look back at the tv.

"From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billion strands of DNA, the building blocks of life." The odd DNA strand looking thing said.

"A DNA Strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes, animals went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look. 100 million years ago, there were mosquitos, just like today." He said.

"Good job." Alan said ruffling Landon's hair making the kid roll his eyes and push his father's hand away. Salem giggled at her brother before looking back at the tv.

"And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals, even dinosaurs. Sometimes, after bitin' a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the tree sap would become hard and fossilize, just like a dinosaur bone."

"There's your answer Landon." Beth said making Landon glance over at her. Alan watched his son as Beth and Landon interacted. He found it funny because that was how he interacted with Ellie, minus him being all eyes like Landon is. Alan chuckled making Landon look away from Beth and blush slightly as he focused on looking forward. Ellie elbowed Alan and gave him a 'leave him be' look causing Alan to smile.

"Preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber, waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside. Until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo, dino DNA. A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes. If we look at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it would take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old," The DNA guy got hit by many codes making Salem erupt into giggles.

"I'm seriously thinking she's on laughing gas now." Landon muttered making Alan chuckle.

"It's full of holes." The DNA guy continued. "Now that's where our geneticists take over. Thinkin' machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes. And virtual reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence. We use the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code. And now, we can make a baby dinosaur."

"This score is only temporary." Hammond said from the front. "It all has very dramatic music, of course. Rum-pum-pum! A march or something. It hasn't been written yet." Hammond then turns and pushes a button before saying, "And now the tour moves on." Landon jumps as handles suddenly lowered themselves before them. Alan chuckled at seeing Landon jump. This causes the boy to give a glare at him father. With the handles secure in the group's lap, holding them safely down, the ride started moving.

The group came to a science room that looked to be the hatchery, but before they could really get a good look the ride moved. "Hold on!" Alan interrupted. "How do you interrupt the cellular Mitosis?" He asked as Landon tried looking back at it.

"Can't we see the unfertilized host eggs?" Ellie asked.

"Can't this thing stop?" Landon asked.

"I want to see the eggs." Salem said.

"Sorry, it's kind of a ride." Hammond said. Landon glanced at his father, who got the idea. They both started lifting the bars and soon Ellie and Salem joined in. Soon the bars popped open and they hopped off.

"Hey! You can't do that!" The lawyer said causing Salem to flip him off. Alan gave her a look.

"Oh please you've been wanting someone to do that for the past hour." She said. Alan looked away as a smile came to his face. Landon laughed.

"You and your temper." Landon says as he ruffles Salem's red hair.

The others followed them soon after and Hammond lead them in. "Good day, Henry." Hammond said to an Asian scientist. He looked to be about 30 years old. Henry looks up and smiles at them.

"Hello sir." He says. He looks back down at his clipboard and looks it over. Salem walked over to some of the eggs just as one started shake and move violently. The arm, that had recently been turning the eggs, came and held the egg.

"Ooh." Salem says as Hammond hurried over.

"My god, look." Alan says as he joins his daughter's side.

"Aww. Perfect timing." Henry said. "I had hoped it would hatch before I had to leave for the boats today." He says as he watches the egg hatch.

"Henry, Henry! Why didn't you tell me? I insist to be here when they're born." Hammond said making Landon give a small smile and glance down at the egg.

"Well, surely not the ones that have bred in the wild." Ian said making Beth looked over at her father. She took his hand in hers and smiled. Ian glanced down and wrapped an arm around his daughter, holding her close to his side.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild." Henry says. "Population control is one of our security precautions. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park." Beth frowned.

"Come on then, out you come. They imprint on the first living creature they come into contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this island. Just look at that." Hammond said in aw.

"So…. what did happen to your eye?" Beth asked, but Landon gave one look at her, before going back to the eggs. "I'm just asking because it's a-

"Doesn't matter how I got it. It's going to be here for awhile, so who cares." Landon said making Beth frowned.

"I was just wondering because-

"Well stop wondering. Mind your own business for once." Landon snapped getting defensive as he walked over to his father's other side now. Alan looked up and he only had to glance at his son to know something was troubling him.

"Push, push." Hammond said trying to encourage the creature inside.

"Oh my god." Ellie said with a smile.

"Aww." Salem said making Alan smile.

"Could I have a tissue please?" Hammond asked. Alan chuckled.

"You don't think it's cute?" He asked Landon, causing him snicker.

"God now. Looks like a damn raison." Alan chuckled.

"Ya, well Salem and you looked just like that." He said making Landon give a crooked grin.

"We had scales?" Alan rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off wise guy." He said as he ruffled Landon's hair again. Landon just smiled and look down at the dinosaur as Hammond cleaned it up. Alan picked up the egg shell and frowned.

"Feels like the temperature is around the high 80's." He says sounding unsure.

"91." Henry corrected.

"Homoeothermic?" Ellie asked surprised. "It holds that kind of temperature? Incredible." Salem reached out and pet it's little head.

"But how can you be so sure?" Beth again asked.

"Well, because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female." Beth frowned and glanced up at her father.

"Oh?" Ian questioned.

"We've engineered them that way." Henry said, but Beth had a bad feeling about it.

"Engineered?" Beth questioned.

"Does somebody go out in the park and pull up the dinosaur's skirts?" Ian asked making his daughter bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"We control their chromosomes." Henry says crossing his arms and getting defensive. "Not really that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They require an extra hormone given at the right development stage to make them male. We simply deny them that." Beth gave a frown.

"Deny them that?" Ellie asked asked. Alan slipped some gloves on and looked over at them curious too.

"John, the kind of control you are attempting is, uh, it's not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers painfully, maybe even dangerously, but, uh, well, there it is." Ian said.

"There it is." John said and nodding to the man as if he was an idiot making Beth start to dislike this man.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will… breed?" Henry asked a teasing tone in his voice. Beth felt very angry, but Ian shook his head at her, making her settle back in his arms.

"No I'm simply implying that life… finds a way." Ian says as Alan held the baby dinosaur in his hands.

"What species is this?" He asked causing Landon to look over.

"Uh…" Henry glanced up and thought for a minute. "It's a Velociraptor." He said causing Landon to freeze.

"Raptor?" He questioned causing Henry to nod.

"You bred Raptors?" Alan asked shocked. Henry nod as the baby squeaked a few times. Landon made sure to keep distance between himself and the creature.

"Oh god." Ellie said as Salem's eyes widen.


	5. Chapter 4: Control of the Unknown

Salem stood looking at a deck that was connected to the large rectangular cage that the raptors were being held in. To the left was a tower where three guards were. "Uh we planned to show you the raptors after lunch." Hammond said. Salem glanced over at him and then back at the cage. "As I was saying, we've laid lunch out for you before you head out into the park. Alejandro, our Gourmet Chef…" He was cut off a crane started to lift with a cow in a harness.

"Dad?" Salem questioned.

"What are they doing?" Alan asked. He hurried up the steps to the deck before the cage.

"Feeding them." John said as he tilted his head watching before he continued on his earlier topic. "Alejandro is preparing a delicious meal for us. A chilean sea bass I believe. Shall we?" He asked, but no one followed. They all went to where Alan stood. Watching the cow being lifted and brought over to the cage. The cow was put into the cage. They could hear the screams of both the cow and the raptors, leaving Salem to step closer to her father. When the crane lifted they saw the tarp in pieces and the metal broken. "Give it time, they'll out draw the the T-Rex. Guarantee it!" Hammond said proudly.

"I want to see it. Can we get closer?" Alan asked causing Landon to smile and look down. Salem wanted to see it too, but she kind of felt sick at seeing what happened to the tarp and metal to get any closer than she is already.

Ellie put a hand on Alan's shoulder to restrain him. She gave him a small smile. "We're still… perfecting the viewing system. The raptors seem to be a bit resistant to being integrated into a park setting." He said as he studied their composure after seeing the feeding.

"They should all be destroyed." Came an Australian voice making them all look over. A guy walked over wearing tan shorts, a tan button down shirt, tall socks, and boots.

"Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but he's dealt with the raptors longer than anyone." Mr. Hammond explained.

Landon looked at the man very interested. His father beat him to it though, when he started questioning the man about the raptors. "Alan Grant. Tell me, how fast is their metabolism? What's their speed rate? How fast do they grow?" Landon rolled his eyes.

"Don't go acting like that would be you over an Ankylosaurus." Salem says making Landon roll his eyes.

"Shut up." He says making Salem giggle.

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I've hunted things that hunt you, but the way these things move…." He trailed off as he glanced down uneasily at the cage.

"Fast for a biped?" Landon asked making them look at him.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever get out in the open. They're astonishing jumpers." He said and Landon looked at the cage in aw. Hammond jumped in to relax people by saying,

"Yes, yes, yes. Which is why we've taken extreme precautions. The viewing area below us will have eight inch tempered glass windows with reinforced steel frames to…." But he was caught off again by Alan.

"Do they show intelligence? With a brain cavity like theirs we assumed-" Robert surprisingly cut Alan off.

"They show extreme intelligence. Problem solving capabilities. Especially the big one. We had bred eight originally, but when she came in she killed all, but two of the others. That one- When she looks at you, you can see she's thinking. She's working things out. She's the reason we have to feed them like this." Muldoon explained. "She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came." He went on to say.

"The fences are electrified though, right?" Ellie asked. Muldoon nod as Ellie looked at warily.

"That's right. They were attacking the fences systematically, testing for weaknesses. They remember." He said, while tapping his forehead. Landon glanced down at the cage and frown in thought.

A short silence filled before Hammond broke it with a breath and saying, "Well, who's hungry?" He asked. Landon glanced back over.

"What you thinking?" Alan asked seeing Landon in deep thought. They were now following after Hammond.

"I'm thinking," Landon started as he looked up at his father. "If these raptors are looking for weaknesses, what happens if they find them?" He asked. Alan frowned.

"That won't-

"Dad, you and I both know nothing is perfect. There will always be weaknesses. It's just a matter of time before those raptors find one." Alan frowned and glanced back at the cage before looking back at his son.

"Don't talk about this with your sister. We don't want to upset her." Alan finally said making the boy nod.

"I won't." Landon says.

"Good." Alan says before wrapping around his son and leading him inside.

….

The group sat at the table with their lunch. None felt like eating after all that. Beth has taken up to laying down in her chain vertically with her head in her father's lap, Ellie was pushing her food around, Salem had her arms crossed on the table with her head resting on them and her plate pushed up in front of her, and Landon was sitting back with his arms crossed.

"So, none of these attractions have been finished yet." Hammond started. "The park will open up with the tour you're about to take. Then the rides will come online in about six to twelve months. Absolutely spectacular design. Spared no expense." Hammond explained.

"And we can charge anything we want and people will pay! One thousand, two thousand… then the merchandising…." The lawyer said excitedly as he started writing all sorts of things down in the notebook he had out. Landon glanced over at the lawyer in disgust.

"You know in horror movies, people like you die first." Landon said making them glance at him. The lawyer stopped and stared at him with annoyance, Hammond looked at him in thankfulness, Alan and Salem in amusement, Ellie with a warning look, and Beth and Ian in shock.

"Erm… well anyways this park was not built to cater only to the super rich." Hammond said as Landon went back to closing his eyes and thinking. "Everyone in the world has a right to view these animals." He said looking towards the lawyer. The lawyer practically ignored what he said.

"Sure they will, they will. We'll have a… a coupon day or something." He said in a tone that said he was barely even caring about this conversation.

"Horror movies you say?" Hammond joked to Landon who gave a small smile.

"The lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here is…." Landon opened his eyes again and stared at Malcolm. "It's staggering."

"Thank you, Mr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little different than what you and I feared." The lawyer said causing Landon to roll his eyes.

"Why because you get to make them pay a number that's ridiculous and not have to feel guilty if one of them gets killed?" He asked causing the lawyer to glare.

"Yeah, they're a lot worst!" Ian said.

"Now wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet. Let's hold our concerns until -wait- we were invited to this island to evaluate the safety of the park, physical containment. The theory's that all simple systems have complex behaviors that animals in a zoo like environment will start to behave in an unpredictable fashion have nothing to do with that evaluation. This is not some existential furlough, this is an on site investigation. You are a doctor. Do your job. You are invalidating your own assessment. I'm sorry John…" By this point Beth was sitting up and glaring at the lawyer.

"He is doing his 'job'. He isn't some blood sucking leach. He is looking at things in all objections, while you sit there counting the damn money." Beth snapped angry that the man dare insult her father like that.

"Now now." Hammond said waving the leach off. "Just let him talk. I want to hear everyone's ideas on the island." He said and Ian leaned forward.

"Yeah, don't you see the danger here, John, inherent in what you're doing here?" He asked. "Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun." He said and Landon looked at him taken aback.

"If I may….It's hardly appropriate to start hurdling, excuse me, excuse me….generalizations before….I'll tell you." The lawyer stuttered making Beth roll her eyes.

"Just give up already. You have a brain of a peanut. The only reason you are even here is to see whether or not you should stop this park. The rest of us can actually understand how this park works, therefore only we can truly tell the future of this park, so if I were you I would shut up before I make a bigger fool of myself." Beth said coldly making the lawyer go mute.

"The problem with scientific problem," Malcolm went on after his daughter successfully shut the lawyer up. "Is that you've used it. And it didn't require any discipline to attain. You, you read what others have done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so don't take responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something fast and before you knew what you had you patented it, package it, slapped it on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it." Ian finished and looked around to see people's reactions. Hammond leaned forward a bit offended.

"You don't give us our due credit. Our scientist have done things that no other has done before." He defended. Ian just nod to his statement before saying.

"Your scientist were so preoccupied with seeing if they could...they didn't stop to consider whether they should. Science can create pesticides, but it can't tell us not to use them. Science can create nuclear reactions, but can't tell us not to build them." Ian said shaking his head. The twins found in a strange way they did agree with him.

"But this is nature. Why not give the creatures a second chance. I mean Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction. If I'd created a flock of Condors on the island, you wouldn't be saying this. Or have anything to say at all." Hammond said and Ian looked at him.

"Hold on, this is no species that has been eliminated because of…. Because of deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaur had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction." Ian argued as he slammed his hand on the table, making his daughter jump slightly from the suddenly noise.

"I don't understand this luttitude behavior. Especially from a scientist. How can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?" Hammond asked. He sat back clearly confused as to why Ian is thinking this way.

"There's nothing great about discovery. What's so great about discovery. It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, I call rape of the natural world." Ian said sternly as Hammond look at the other four that have yet to comment.

"Please, let's hear something else from the others. Dr. Grant? I'm sorry Dr. Sattler? Maybe something from you two?" He asked.

"The question is, how can you be so sure about the extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how can you assume to control it?" Ellie asked. "You have plants right here, for example, in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look pretty, but these are living things with no idea what century they're living in and will defend themselves. Violently if needed." Hammond sits back in his seats and stares at Ellie shocked. Shocked that she too believes that this park isn't good and safe. He turns to Landon and Salem.

"What about you two? Surely you both have something to add." Hammond says making the twins look at each other. Salem went first.

"Seeing real lived dinosaurs are cool and all, but I'm not on your side." She began surprising Hammond. "Sure the park would be cool to come see, but there is no way it will work. If you just had Vegetarian dinosaurs then maybe I say it would work, but even that is dangerous. But you have T-Rexs, raptors, and who knows what else. Those creatures are not safe. They are predators and they will kill both if they have to and if they want to. What would you do if some kid put his hand through the bar? I know what the animal would do. She would bite that kid's arm right off. Then you'd get sued. Just because you think you have something under control doesn't mean you do. Most times it's when you think you do that you truly don't and the thing under 'control' shows you who's really under control. You can't control what you don't understand. Most of these creatures are known by guess work. We guess that raptors are smart. We guess they are reptiles. We guess they are also birds. We guess. We guess. And we guess, but we truly don't know. How do you control something you don't know?" Salem asked leaving everyone speechless.

"Humans have always been on the top of the food change, but that's going to change with the dinosaurs. Many are bigger and many are faster. They can overpower us and I'm sure they aren't easy to fight. If one gets out many will die. Raptors, which we learned, aren't stupid. They will find a way out whether it be our faults our just their smarts, it doesn't matter. They'll find a way out and once they do they'll hunt and kill the people on the island. You yourself had already said you can't have them shown to the public yet. You have no control of any of these animals and if you say you do then you're just kidding yourselves." Landon said before sitting back and crossing his arms once more. Hammond looked at Landon, also taken about. Both kids think just like their father and not like some stupid teens.

"Dr. Grant, surely you of all people can appreciate all of this, of what I'm trying to do." Hammond said.

"The world had just changed so radically, and we're just running to catch up." Alan started. "I don't want to jump to conclusions but -man and dinosaur- two species separated by 65 million years of evolution - have just been thrown into the mix together. How can we have the faintest clue of what to expect?" Alan said with concern clear in his voice. Hammond sat back in his seat and once again shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't believe it. I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the blood sucking lawyer." He said making Landon bite back a smile. The lawyer looked at him slightly offended.

"Thank you, John." Someone came in and whispered something to Hammond. Hammond smiled brightly at hearing whatever he did and looked at the group.

"Ah, they're here." He announced leaving them all looking at him confused.

"They?" Salem questioned.

"Who?" Ellie asked soon after.

"Who are they?" Landon questioned. Hammond just smiled and lead them out.

"Grandpa!"


	6. Chapter 5: Kiddies Gone Wrong

Salem walked out of the building to see two kids running into their grandfather's arms. Salem smiled, unlike her father and brother, she loves kids. She wanted tons of them, while Landon says the most he would have, if any, is one and he only wants a son. A bit odd he was. Sometimes she wonders how they're even related.

There was a boy, named Tim, who was around 10 and then a girl, named Lexi, who was around 13 years old. The kids looked very excited to be there and with their grandfather.

Two SUVs pulled up for them outside. They were green and yellow with the Jurassic Park logo on the side of them. There were no drivers and they were on a track and seemed to be driving on the tracks like a railroad track. "Aren't they lovely?" Hammond asked them. "Aren't they glorious?" He asked. "These will be your transports for the afternoon." The twins looked at each other and went and sat in the first jeep. Landon sat in the front, while his sister sat in the middle. After a while the lawyer came in and sat in the front making Landon regret picking the front. After him came the two kinds. The boy sat as close to Salem as he could as the girl sat normally.

"I'm Tim." The boy says looking up at Salem. Salem gave a small smile.

"I'm Salem." She says before looking up at the front as the car began to move.

"You're rea-

"During most of your tour," Salem frowned as she heard a voice echo through the car. "The appropriate information will be automatically selected and displayed for you."

"Hey Sale look." Landon said pointing to the front. Salem looked and gasped as she saw the large two doors that lead into the park. Landon smiled at his sister's excitement and turned forward with a smile.

"Are we gonna hit that?" Lexi asked sounding very nervous as they were getting closer and the doors had yet to open.

"Don't worry, kiddo, they'll open." Lexi rolled her eyes at her and turned away. Salem looked at Landon confused, he mouthed 'jealous'. Salem rolled her eyes and looked forward.

"Simply touch the area of the screen displaying the appropriate icon. Welcome to Jurassic Park." The voice finished.

"Wow." Salem says as she looks around as they drove in.

"The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley. We spared no expense." Salem snickered as she heard Hammon say this.

"If you look to the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus." Landon glanced over, but didn't bother trying to look hard. He figured he wouldn't see them in such huge fences.

"I don't see anything Lan." Salem pouted. She noticed then that Tim kept looking at her legs. She was in jean cut offs, her boots, a black silk tank top, her hat, and a loose army green cargo jacket on. Her brother was in green cargo pants, a white long sleeved shirt on, and a black cargo short sleeve over shirt. He was also in his boots with his sunglasses resting on top of his head. When the car began to move again Salem noticed Tim's eyes still on her legs.

"Um, Tim, can you not stare at my legs." Landon snickered as Salem said this.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tim asked.

"Tim I don't think that's appropriate to ask me." Salem said as Landon fought back a smile.

"Oh… you do." He says sadly. Salem bit her lip feeling bad. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she didn't need Tim drooling all over her on this trip. "Well…." Tim looked at her. "He's not here so-

"Tim I am 17 and your… what 10?"

"11." He corrected. Salem sighed.

"Exactly 6 years younger. I'm sorry, but I tend to like my guys around three years older than me. You, kiddo, are just that, a kid. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Landon shook his head at his sister being so sweet about it. He won't get the message 'stay away' unless she says it without the sweetness. No guy or boy understand sweetness.

"Mmmhmm." Tim says not really listening. Salem gave a pleading look to her brother who sighed.

"The mighty Tyrannosaurus arose late in the Dinosaur history, Dinosaurs ruled the earth for 150 million years, it wasn't until-" Landon rolled his eyes and turned it off. Growing tired of hearing about a history he already knew.

"Why are we seeing no dinosaurs." Lex asked sounding annoyed. Salem had crawled up to the front seat with her brother and now sat on his lap, waiting to not be a little kid crushing on her.

"Because the holding pens are to big." Landon answered. "But they need big ones for these animals so overall this park is not working." He says sounding tired. Lex looked at him in awe as Salem rolled her eyes. That was when they saw a goat being brought up, attached to a poll.

"What's going to happen to the goat? It's going to eat the goat?" Lexi asked in horror. Landon looked at his sister.

"Think it's too late to switch to the other car?" Salem just sighed in answer.

"How much longer are we out here?" She whispered annoyed. He snickered in answer.

"Excellent." They heard Tim say as he looked out the window.

"What's wrong kid? Ever heard of lamb chops." The lawyer asked all snobby as he watched the goat waiting for the t-rex. Salem glared at the man.

"Ever heard of a soul? Or sex? I'm sure you had plenty with your hand." Salem snapped just before Landon covered her mouth.

"We have kids in here, Sale." He says as the lawyer glared at them.

"What's sex?" Tim asked staring at Salem. She felt suddenly very revealing. She scooted closer to her brother.

"Tim, stop staring at my sister and turn around." Landon ordered. Tim turned around so fast they thought he would get whiplash. Landon frowned and looked back at the other car.

"Wish we were in there." He said causing Salem to nod.

As the ride continued they were moving again. Salem gasped as she saw her father jump out of the car with Ellie not far behind with Ian and Beth. Landon saw to and got out with Salem before hurrying after them.

The twins caught up to their dad and Salem grabbed his hand. Alan looked at his daughter and smiled before leading her through the tall grass. The younger kids caught up making Salem cling tighter to her father. Her father glanced down at her in amusement. "Like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker, and he says the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases." Landon rolled his eyes and slipped his sunglasses on. Lexi tripped, but refused to let go of Alan's hand after he had helped her up. Salem felt oddly jealous about that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Alan says as he stopped them. "Everybody stay here." He moved forward holding Salem's hand still and bringing her with him. Landon walked on his father's other side. The twins were the only ones Alan ever trusted to come with him, except Ellie too of course.

The others didn't listen and followed after them. Tim grabbed Salem's hand, but Landon had already given Tim a warning, so this time he pulled Tim's hand away from his sister. "Leave Salem be." He says before walking beside the other side of his sister protectively. Alan raised an eyebrow.

"The kid can't take a hint that Sale isn't interested and keeps staring at her creepy." Landon says and Alan frowned not liking anyone staring at his baby girl, little kid or not.

As they entered a clearing they saw a Triceratops. It looked sick and a man was with the dinosaur. He glanced up at them with a smile. "Oh, hi everybody. Don't be scared, she's sedated." The man said as everyone moved closer. Alan stood looking at the creature. Salem could see this was his favorite veggie dino.

Ellie looked the dinosaur over trying to see what was wrong as Alan asked to touch her. He leaned up against the dinosaur and leaned his ear down on the creature to feel it breathing.

"How sick is she?" Salem asked.

"Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing. It seems to happen about every six weeks or so."

"Anything poisonous that she's eating?" Landon asked.

"There are things like West Indian Lilac and things around here, but they know not to eat that." The man said.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure." He says.

"Well the only way to be sure about that is to take a look at the dinosaur's droppings." Ellie said as she stood up.

"Dino….. Droppings, droppings?" Ian questioned making Landon roll his eyes.

"Ya, not that big of a deal." He says as he followed Ellie.

"That is one big pile of shit." He says as Ellie slipped on gloves. Landon grabbed some and the two searched. Landon was always more willing to help Ellie with things like this than Salem is.

"You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries." She says after awhile. "That's so odd, though." Ellie says to herself as she walked away. Landon pulled his gloves off and got rid of them before walking ahead to Ellie.

"She's, um… tenacious." Landon rolled his eyes as Salem looked at him.

"Dude, back off of our Ellie." Salem says as she headed over to her sterograte mother.

"You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything?" Ian called as the twins and Ellie walked away.

The thunder roared making Salem jumped right into Landon's arms, causing him to fall over. "Sale." He groaned as Ellie burst into laughter. The others came over as Landon sat up pulling leaves out of his hair. "It's just thunder Sale." Alan says as his daughter ran into his arms. He gave a sigh, knowing she'll be like this until it passes.

"How about Salem and I switch." Beth says. "It looks like she would rather be with you." Alan thanked her before she went and helped Landon up. "Come on." She says pulling him with her.

"You know, if it's alright, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish up with the trike. If you know-

"Sure." The vet said. "I'm in a gas-powered jeep. I can drop her off at the vistor's center before I make the boat with the others." He says.

"Great, Lan you wanna stay too?" She asked knowing Landon liked staying with her a lot.

"If it's okay?" He asked Alan who nod.

"Just be careful, Lan." Alan says ruffling the teen's hair as he went with Ellie.

"We'll catch up with you." Ellie says. "Come on Landon." She wrapped an arm around Landon and lead him off.

Beth felt a little disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing Landon, but she let it go as she went and sat in the front with the Lawyer.

Salem sat up in the driver seat with her father, snuggled up and clinging to him. Ian sat in the passenger seat.

"Has she always been afraid of the thunder?" Ian asked.

"Ya, it was her mother's doing. Locked the kid out one very bad thunderstorm when she was three. I was at a dig site, so I didn't get back until the next day. When I did she had been out there all night freaked out. Been like this ever since." Ian frowned, feeling bad for the poor girl.

…

The thundering died down some and soon Salem wasn't as shakey. She sat on her father's lap as he rocked her gently and soothingly. She rested her head on his shoulder as he talked with Ian. "You got any kids?" Alan asked.

"Me?" Ian glanced over at him. "Oh, oh, hell, yeah, three. I love kids." He says as he takes a drink from his flash.

"Hmm." Alan says frowning slightly. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. She was the only one, other than Landon, that he truly would want. Maybe he would have more, but only if they turned out as great as these two did.

"Anything at all can and does happen." Ian says as he went on with what he was previously saying. He held the flash out to Alan, but Alan simply shook his head and refused it. "Same with wives, for that matter."

"You married?" Alan asked looking up from his daughter.

"Occasionally." Ian joked, but Alan found it no joke. "Uh, yeah, I'm-I'm always on the lookout for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm." Ian chuckled. After a few moment of silence Ian spoke again. "Dr. Sattler, um, she's not, like, available , is she?" Salem turned upon hearing this and looked at her father.

"Why?" Alan asked sharply. Salem smiled as she say Ian got the message of it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You two are, uh-"

"Yeah." Alan said coldly. After a few minutes the car slid to a stop. "Hey, what'd I touch?" Alan asked as he held up his hands. Ian glanced around frowning.

"Uh, you didn't touch anything. We stopped." He said.

"Maybe their car's radio is still working." Ian commented.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Alan said before looking down at Salem. "I'll be right back, okay sweetheart." Salem nod. Alan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out and running to the other car.

Salem sat up and tied her hair into a side fishtail braid and put her hat back on. Alan came back, scooped Salem up and set her back on his lap. "Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put." Salem rested her head on his shoulder and shook it.

"He doesn't know a thing. The guy's stupid." She said and Alan sighed.

"Ya, but he's right." Salem just shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Kids okay?" Ian asked.

"I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" Alan asked.

"Kids get scared."

….

Beth took her over shirt off and tied her hair up in a high ponytail. Feeling the hot humidity that started filling the car since it stopped. Beth wished she was in the other car. She wanted her father at this moment.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where did you find those?" The lawyer asked annoyingly causing Beth to look back to see Tim with goggles on his his face.

"Under my seat." Tim answered.

"Are they heavy?" Beth glanced at the lawyer. She didn't like him. Not at all.

"Yeah, why?" Tim asked.

"Then they're expensive put them back." The layer says in a serious tone.

Beth turned to Tim. "Tim go ahead." She said before turning to the lawyer. "And you! Leave the kid alone. If they were under the seat then they are meant to be used. They are bored and looking for something to do. I will not sit in this car and head you trying to be all that. If I do then I will hit you so hard that your nose will be broken for months. You got me? They're kids. Leave them alone or I will hit you." She said darkly. The lawyer glared at her.

"You can't-oof." He said as Beth fist hit him right in the nose filling the car with a large breaking sound.

"Shut the hell up already!" Beth said growing tired, annoyed, and angry at this stupid idiot known as a human.

For the rest of the time the lawyer held his bleeding nose and left them alone. Tim looked at Beth in awe. "Do you have a boyfriend." Beth gave him a look.

"Sorry Tim, but I have my interests set on someone else." She says before turning back around. Tim didn't have to ask who, he could see she liked Landon.

Beth closed her eyes and relaxed. She was so tired. She suddenly felt the whole car shake making her eyes open to see the glass of water ripple every few seconds. "What was that?" Lexi asked.

"Look!" Tim pointed at the cup that Beth had been staring at for a good while.

"Maybe it's the power trying to come back on." The lawyer says nazily as he held his bleeding nose.

"Ya it's the power coming back on." Beth says sarcastically. "No you idiot. It has to be the T-Rex. With his weight with each step it's its own earthquake." She said rolling her eyes before looking out the car.

"Where did it go?" Lexi asked. Beth looked at her.

"What are you-" She cut her off with a scream as a goat leg hit the window on the roof of the jeep. Lexi screamed with her. Beth slowly turned to see the T-Rex's claws hanging onto the electric fence. Beth could see it as lightning showing it. When the next lightning came it was gone. Beth felt herself getting a panic attack. She used have them all the time, but then stopped having them. Now she was getting one again and this one was a bad one.

Beth looked to see the T-Rex stood to it's full height, coming into view again. "Oh jesus!" The lawyer whispered in fright. He unbuckled his seatbelt and ran out of the car. This made Beth's breathing picked up even more.

"He left us! He left us! Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant! He left us!" Lexi squeaked in panic. That was when Beth passed out from lack of oxygen.

…

Ian watched as the lawyer ran from the car and to the bathrooms. "What the hell?" Ian questioned.

"Where does he think he's going?" Alan asked.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Ian says with a shrug. Ian looked back at the fence as they saw the fence began to fall and rip apart. Ian's eyes widen as he saw the T-rex rip apart the fence until he could get through it. When the T-rex stepped out he gave out a large roar.

"Boy, do I hate being right all the time." Ian gasped.

"Daddy." Salem squeaked as she held onto her father with dear life.

"Keep absolutely still. It's vision is based on movement." Alan says as he held Salem tighter.

"My daughter in there." Ian said going to open the door.

"Stop. You'll only put them in more danger." Alan says.

"But…" Ian looked at the other car. "She gets panic attacks. If I'm not there she'll pass out."

"She'll be fine. We need to keep quiet." Ian nod and focused on being quiet. The T-rex circled their car and nudged it with its head before stopping.

"Shit." Ian says as he saw one of the kid turned on a flashlight and now was swerving it everywhere.

"Turn the light off." Alan begged as the T-Rex moved towards that car. "Turn the light off."

"Oh god, Beth." Ian says watching in fear as the child shown the light right into the Dinosaur's face. The T-rex roared loudly and nudged the car with it's nose. "We can't just sit here. My daughter is in that car." Ian said panicking slightly. The T-rex just then rammed its head in through the glass at the top of the car. Ian could hear the screams of the children from where he sat and it made him feel shakey and sick.

Alan hurried into the back and started looking for things to distract the creature with. Ian watched as the T-Rex flipped the car over and now smooshing it into the ground. Ian watched in horror as the T-rex threw his daughter where the lawyer was. "No! Beth!" Alan turned and went pale as he saw the girl fall through the building. He saw Ian's eyes filled with tears and Alan could only think what that must feel like to watch your daughter die. Alan grabbed one of the flares and turned to Ian. "I'm sorry about, Beth. I am, but stay here." He got out with Salem and started waving the flare to get his attention. "I'll get his attention. You get the kids out." Salem nod and waited behind her father for the right moment. The T-Rex started running towards Alan and Salem ran for the car.

"Timmy!" Salem yelled. "Timmy, are you alright?" She asked just as she looked up to see Ian stupidly got the T-Rex's attention. His mistake was that he kept moving after he threw the flare. This got him thrown into the same place his daughter was. This made Salem feel sad that such a thing happened to a father and daughter.

"I'm stuck. The seat's got my feet!" Timmy yelled getting Salem's attention back to him.

"Okay you got to stay calm, Timmy and stay quiet. I'm going to get Lex out first and then you. Okay?" Timmy nod and Salem got Lex out just as her father came over. "Tim's legs are stuck, but I got Lex out." She said before turning back to Timmy. "Timmy, this is gonna hurt, but I have to-" She was cut off as Lex screamed causing her to turn in fear.

"Don't move." Alan says quietly. "He can't see us if we don't move."

"Timmy." Salem whispered very silently. "Listen you have to unjam your feet from the seat, but be quiet while you do it. Don't worry about anything else other than unjamming your feet and keeping quiet."

"A-Alright." Timmy said softly. "Just don't get hurt." Salem sighed at the lovestruck kid. She waited for Timmy to get unjammed just as the T-Rex turned the car. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming as Timmy screamed. The T-Rex roared a few more times before he pushed the car. Right in their directions.

"Hang on Timmy!" Salem yelled. "It's going to be okay." Alan grabbed Salem's hand and lead her to the broken cords. Alan and Salem both grabbed a cord as Lex held onto Alan.

Lex held on too tight causing Alan to be strangled slightly. "Lex! Lex! You're chokin' me!" He said just as Salem screamed causing Alan to look up in time to see the T-Rex push the car over. Alan looked at Salem before he started to swing to her wire and grabbed onto it below her just as the car fell and landed in the tree that was just below them.

"I'm scared daddy." Salem cried.

"Don't worry Sale, I would never let anything happen." He says as they started to get down. Salem could only think of her brother and hope he was okay.


	7. Chapter 6: Bonding Through Pain

Salem sat watching as her father started up the tree to get Timmy out. Lex sat resting her head Salem's shoulder. Whatever the blonde had against Salem was now gone. I guess almost getting killed by dinosaurs makes people forget their anger towards another person.

"Will Timmy be okay?" Lex asked in a soft tired voice.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Salem says as she pushes Lex's hair out of her face. Both girls looked up at the tree where they could see two people just below the car. "See they're already climbing down." Lex smiled and watched her brother, but that smile as they both the branches breaking and the car sliding down.

"Uh… Salem?" Lex said worried.

"Ya?" She questioned.

"Does that car look like it's falling?" She asks.

"Yup." Salem says before standing up. "Dad! Hurry up! The car is falling!" She yelled. Lex stood to yell too, but Salem shook her head. "We don't want to bring the T-rex back." Lex nod. The two stood watching, unable to help either of them. Both watched as the car started chasing them down the branches. Salem pulled Lex into her arms to keep from watching.

"I'm scared, Salem." Lex said reminding Salem of what she said to her father just earlier.

"Me too Lex, but we have to be strong. For your brother, my father, my twin, for your grandfather, and for Ellie. We have to be strong for them and that means pushing our fear back and surviving." Salem says as Lex nod. Salem smiled. "Lex?"

"Mmm?"

"They're back in the car again." Salem laughed. Lex turned and saw Alan and Timmy in the car on the ground. Both safe and both seemingly without major injuries.

The girls headed over both laughing. Laughing at all of what just happened. They both will have a story to tell once they get off this island.

….

Landon waved goodbye to the vet before following Ellie into the building. "I wonder where everyone is." Ellie says with a frown.

"I'm not sure… Let's go to the control room. That should be where Hammond is at least." He says as the two headed up to the control room. "Maybe the others haven't got back yet." Landon says.

"Ya… maybe." Landon could tell Ellie sounded worried. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Come on, Ellie. You know my dad. Nothing could kill that guy." Ellie laughed and nod.

"You're right. I just…

"Have a bad feeling?" Landon questioned making Ellie look at him. "I keep feeling like I shouldn't have left Salem, but it's thundering. So I figured that's the only reason I'm worrying." Ellie nods and kisses his forehead.

"Well don't worry. Salem is a strong girl she can take care of herself." Landon nod as they entered the room. They walked into see John, Arnold, and Robert all had their heads bent over a computer as Arnold typed away furiously.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked as she walked in, Landon hot on her heels.

"The park has been turned off." John said as Landon stared at Arnold typing away on a computer that was saying 'uh uh uhhhh, uh uh uhhh' very annoyingly. "Nothing's working." John said shakily. Landon looked back at John shocked.

"Nothing? Not even the electric fences?" He asked. John looked at Robert nervously. "Oh god." Landon said worried for Salem and his father.

"Can't you get it back on?" Ellie asked, but the three of them shook their heads. Now Landon knew it wasn't just the thunder that was giving him the feeling like he should've stayed with his sister. Ellie placed a hand on Landon's shoulder. "I'm sure Alan and Salem are okay." Landon looked up at her unsure.

"We should go find the others." He said and Ellie nod.

"We should make sure they're safe." Ellie said looking at John. John turned and looked at Robert.

"Robert I, I wonder if, perhaps, you would be so kind as to take a gas powered jeep, and bring back my grandchildren?" John asked and they all could hear the fear in his voice and see the worry in his face. Robert stared at John for a long moment before nodding.

"I'm going with him." Ellie said as she stood up straight to follow him. Landon looked at her.

"Be careful, Ellie." Ellie nod and kissed Landon's temple before walking out. Landon turned back and saw Arnold watching John intensely.

"John." Arnold said trying to get John's attention. John turned and Arnold went on to say. "John, I can't get Jurassic Park online without Dennis Nedry." He says making Landon eyes widen.

"We can't do anything until Dennis is found." John turned to Landon.

"Are you hungry, Landon?" John asked. Landon frowned in confusion. "How about we get some dinner, while we wait for the others to come back. Get our minds off everything." Landon sighed before nodding. He stood up before following Hammond out.

…..

Salem walked beside her father, her head resting against his shoulder, and her hand in his. She was exhausted, but she knew they needed to keep going until they found somewhere safe. "Daddy?" Alan looked down at his daughter concern. She only called him 'daddy' when she was scared.

"What is it, baby?" Alan asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm tired." She said rubbing her eyes, causing Alan to smile. It made her look so much younger than she was and gave her a child like innocence.

"I know sweety. We'll find a safe place to rest." She nod and closed her eyes as she walked. Alan sighed and looked around for a safe place for them to sleep. "Here, let's climb up this tree." He says causing Salem to open her eyes. She gave a sigh, but started climbing with the others.

"Not another tree." Tim groaned.

"I don't mind trees." Lex says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah? Well you weren't in the last one." Salem giggled as she heard Tim's grumpy response.

Once they were all in the tree at a safe place, Salem curled up against her father like old times. She could hear brachiosauruses singing in the background causing Salem to drift right off to sleep.

…..

Landon sat eating a dinner that he didn't feel much like eating. He didn't have much of an appetite with worrying about his family. "So, Landon. How did you get that scar?" John asked causing the teen to look up.

Landon was too tired to argue about it, like he usually did. So he told John, everything. "I lived with my mom and sister after my parents got divorce. My mom only wanted us because she knew my father did. They got a divorce when Salem and I were only 6. Our mother moved us to England and never allowed us to see our father again. When we were 10 she took up drinking. At first it wasn't much. She would just say awful things about us, that wasn't new, but it just became more often and everything. When we were 13 she hit my sister for the first time. Then me. She started abusing us and we lived with that until we graduated high school. That was only a few months ago now. We decided we would leave our mother and go live with our father. We told her this and she threw a beer bottle at me. My sister brought me to the hospital and I had to get stitches. The next day we were on a plane heading to our father's." Landon said. John watched the boy unable to say a thing. How could one be so cruel to two young children.

"That's how…" John trailed off as Landon finished.

"Got the scar? Ya. It's new still so it's still red, but ya. That's how I got it." He said. The rest of the dinner went by silently. What else were there to say?

….

Landon sat in the longue as everyone else was in the control room. Landon was exhausted, but he wanted to wait until Ellie got back. To know she got back safely. "Landon help." Landon looked up and his eyes widen at what he saw. Ellie was trying to help Robert carry Ian Malcolm, while trying to help carry Beth Malcolm.

"Here, I'll get her." Landon said as he picked up Beth in his arms.

"Bring her to the vet's room. We'll stitch them up there and get them checked over." Landon nod as they all hurried to the room.

"Landon?" He looked down to see Beth staring up at him. His heart pounding in his chest as he ran to the room trying to get there to stitch her up before she bled to death.

"Hold on, Beth. We're-" He stopped talking as Beth ran her fingers down his scar.

"Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are?" Landon blushed as he pushed the door open.

"No." He says as he laid her down on the table. He got bandages, cleaning liquid, and the needle and thread.

"Well you are, Landon." She said as he walked back over to her. "You know, when I saw you on the plane…. I wanted to kiss you." Landon kept his head down as he blushed. He tried seeing her wounds, but her clothes were in the way. He glanced up at her.

"Beth, I can't see your wounds with…. With your clothes on. I need to be able to see the wounds and-

"Are you asking me if you can undress me?" Landon turned a bright red.

"Well… I… it's just…. Your wounds… they're…. Um…" She gave a giggle as Landon stuttered.

"Go ahead, Landon. I know you're just trying to look out for me." He blushed and started unbuttoning her jeans.

"So… um… what happened?" Landon asked.

"I saw the T-Rex standing behind the gate holding the electric wire. I knew the power must be off if he could do that. I started panicking. As the T-Rex ripped apart the fence I blacked out from not being able to get enough oxygen in. When I woke up I was hurting all over and under a bunch of straw or whatever it was. I could hear my father talking to someone, so I started calling for help. Ellie found me and then got me in the car with my dad. The T-Rex started chasing us and we got out of there, but Ellie did say something about the car being thrown into a tree and their footprints leading away. She said four tracks or around that, so they all could still be okay." Beth said as Landon started pulling her jeans off after her boots, causing her to take a deep breath.

"Sorry." Landon said as he finished quickly with her jeans. Landon could see a cuts all over her legs. Some deep, some long. Overall not life threatening. He cleaned them as she whimpered in pain. "I'm sorry, but I need to clean them and then stitch the ones that needs stitching." He says as he cleaned the rest of the wounds. He put bandaids over the small ones with neosporin for her wounds. Then he started stitching up the deep ones.

"Landon?" He paused and looked at Beth. "Talk to me please. Get me distracted from you stitching my leg up." He nod.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" He asked as slowly stitched her leg up.

"Um.. well we don't know much about each other. I know you don't like talking about yourself, so how about I tell you about me?" She asked.

"Sure." Landon said concentrating on the wound.

"Okay. Well I'm the oldest of three. All are my half siblings. My dad has been married more times than I count. It started, I guess, after my mother died. She died when I was born and it messed my dad up. Made him start becoming a womanizer. Married girls he thought we're hot, had maybe one kid with them, and then divorced them. It was his way of not letting himself feel the pain anymore. He loves me, I know he does, but I just wish he could get over the pain my mother caused and be the guy he used to be. The one who settles down with one girl that he loves and be loyal to them through everything. That's what he used to be like. I have a younger sister and a younger brother. Both live with their moms, so I don't seem them that much. I am always hanging out with my dad. I'm homeschooled and on my last year of school. I'm going to be 17 in January. I like the colors black and purple. My favorite number is 13 and I have a pet bunny named Carrot Cake." Landon laughed and looked at her.

"Carrot Cake?" Landon asked with a smile.

"What? She loves carrot cake, so her name is Carrot Cake." Beth said with a smile. Landon smiled and went back to her wounds.

"My life is as good as yours growing up. Parents got divorce when I was 6. My mom hated kids and hated my sister and I. My father… he doesn't like kids, but he loves my sister and I. He wanted to be the one who got us, but my mom got us. She wanted us only to anger my father. She moved us to London, England and refused to allow us to visit our father. She was mentally and emotionally abusing to us and when we turned 10 she started drinking. By the time we turned 13 she had moved up to physical abuse. She always did a good job of covering her tracks so we could never get her in trouble for it. We lived with it all our lives. When my sister and I graduated high school we told her we were leaving. She threw a beer bottle at me, causing my left eye to be all cut up. Had to go get stitches, but once I had stitches we went and got on a plane. Went and stayed with our father. Then we got invited to come here." Landon said as he finished her legs and wrapped the wounds up.

He searched through their bags. They had put their bags in here until they finished dinner and went to their rooms. He found Beth's bag and got black sweatpants out and helped her into them. "I'm sorry, Landon." He looked over at her. "That must have been hard." Landon only nod as he helped her sit up.

"I have to take your shirt off to see if you have more wounds." He says uncomfortably. Beth smiled.

"It's fine, Landon. I know you need to." She says as she tries to get her tank top off. Landon helped and his breath catches as he sees her only in a black lacey bra. She wasn't big, but she was full enough. Landon liked that she wasn't tiny or big. He liked her being medium side. It fits her body nicely.

Beth blushed as she saw Landon staring at her. "Landon?" His eyes snapped up to hers and he blushed.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he went to looking for any wounds. She had a huge bite mark on her stomach from where the T-Rex grabbed her and threw her. It must have thought she was dead already and didn't want to waste time on her.

Landon cleaned the wound as Beth hissed in pain. "Sorry." He said again. Beth gave him a small smile as he started stitching the wound. Tears filled her eyes at the pain of it, but didn't stop him. She knew he needed to do this.

"How are you so good at this?" Beth asked.

"Practice. I had to do this for myself and my sister a lot of times." He said and Beth sighed.

"Sor-

"Don't be. Not your fault my mom is a bitch." Beth smiled as Landon finished. He wrapped gauze around her stomach, covering the wound.

"Landon?" He looked up and she blushed.

"Do you think…. Maybe….. I could kiss you?" She asked softly. Landon gave her a shocked look causing her to blush. "I mean you help me and I think I should pay you back and… I kind of want to kiss you." She said. Landon looked at her before lowering his head. Beth placed a hand on the side of his face and pressed her lips against his. The kiss became hot and intense quickly. Landon turned her so her legs were hanging off the table. He pressed himself against her as she dug her nails into his back, through his clothes.

Beth rubbed up against him getting Landon to groan. He moved his lips down to her neck causing her to gasp. She closed her eyes and moaned as he nipped at her skin. She rubbed harder against him as Landon pushed further into her. "Landon." Beth gasped as she pulled his lips back onto her own. She winced as Landon hand laid on her side, hitting her wound slightly. Landon pulled back breathing heavily.

"We… shouldn't… go… any farther." He breathed out. She nod.

"Ya… not yet." He nod in agreement as he moved towards her bag for a shirt for her. "Landon?" He turned and looked at her. Both of them had bruised lips and slightly clouded eyes that were clearing up with the space between them.

"Ya?" He asked.

"You think when we get off this island… we still could talk and….." Landon stood with a black long sleeved shirt in his hand. He walked over to Beth and helped slip the shirt onto her.

"When this is over, Beth," He looked down at her. "I'm going to take you on a proper date. Not one that involves me having to stitch you up." She blushed, but smiled. "Come on, let's go check to see how your father is doing.


End file.
